The ABC's of Gambit
by WittyPiglet
Summary: A series of 26 drabbles based on one word centered around Gambit with different characters in each drabble. Ch. 1 is the index. Updated every Friday
1. Index

**Index**

A - Antique  
_(Gambit & Storm; Friendship/Familial)_

B - Bridge  
_(Gambit X Juggernaut; could be read as romantic)_

C - Culture  
_(Gambit X Colossus; could be read as romantic) _

D - Drive  
_(Gambit & Tabitha/Boom Boom)_

E - Enchanting  
_(Gambit X Angel; could be read as romantic/toxic relationship IDK)_

F - Fluffy  
_(Gambit X Scarlet Witch; Romantic)_

G - Genius  
_(Gambit & Beast; Friendship)_

H - Hypsiphobia  
_(Gambit X Northstar; Romantic)_

I - Illusion  
_(Gambit & Professor X; non-romantic)_

J - Journey  
_(Gambit & Psylocke; non-romantic)_

K - Kangaroo  
_(Gambit X Pyro; Romantic)_

L - Lemon  
_(Gambit & Shadowcat; non-romantic)_

M - Mischief  
_(Gambit & Iceman; Friendship)_

N - Noble  
_(Gambit X Pietro; Romantic)_

O - Organic  
_(Gambit X Jean; Romantic)_

P - Paradise  
_(Gambit X Magneto; could be read as romantic)_

Q - Queen  
_(Gambit X Emma Frost; Romantic)_

R - Rainbow  
_(Gambit & Jubilee; Friendship/Familial)_

S - Sharp  
_(Gambit X Sabretooth; Enemies/could be read as romantic)_

T - Target  
_(Gambit & Havok; Friendship)_

U - Ugly  
_(Gambit X Mystique; could be read as romantic)_

V - Vows  
_(Gambit X Rogue; Romantic)_

W - Watch  
_(Gambit X Cyclops; Romantic)_

X - Xeric  
_(Gambit & Polaris; Friendship/Romantic)_

Y - Yearling  
_(Gambit X Nightcrawler; could be read as romantic)_

Z - Zelkova  
_(Gambit X Wolverine; Romantic)_


	2. Antique

**A - Antique  
**_**(Gambit & Storm)**_

"Careful wit' t'at chérie."

"I am being careful Remy."

Gambit shot an amused look towards the snowy haired woman, who sat literally pouting as she attempted to open an old box that she found in Gambit's closet. The thief refused to tell her what was in it and that just fueled her need to open it. Sadly, though, her lock picking skills weren't nowhere near as good as Gambit's.

"It's an antique, Stormy." Gambit turned around from where he was playing a game of solitaire on the floor. "Mon père gave it to Remy before he left Louisiana for good. Said it belonged to mon maman before she passed on."

"I didn't know you had a mother, I thought it was just your father who adopted you."

"Qui, but he met a woman when Remy was around five or so and ever since Remy always consider'd her mon maman. She was a wonderful person, she die when Remy was eleven t'ough."

"I'm sorry Remy." Storm slowly set the box down and stared at it, mesmerizing every detail from the worn coloring of the wood, to the grooves carved in intricate designs along the sides and lid. It wasn't too big, just slightly bigger than both of Storm's hands and felt quite a bit heavier than you would think.

Gambit left his game of solitaire in favor of moving closer to sit beside Storm with a gentle smile.

"Don't be mon petit." Gambit picked up the box as if it were the most fragile piece of glass and stared at it. "You really wan' ta know what's innit?"

"Very much so."

"Bientôt, Stormy. Bientôt."


	3. Bridge

**B - Bridge  
****_(Gambit X Juggernaut)_**

The rapids below were far off and deadly looking, as if even the strongest Olympic swimmer would perish against the rocks. Gambit bet even Poseidon himself would struggle against the crashing water.

Remy thought it was beautiful.

"Dangerous looking, isn't it?" Large hands placed themselves on the railing on either side of him.

"Very."

Cain Marko, the bloody Juggernaut, stood behind him on the narrow bridge. His weight made the frail bridge quake beneath them, just adding to the danger of it all. Remy loved it.

"Mm, one little slip and you won't be seeing that little southern belle anytime soon Gambit."

"I know." The arms moved closer, wrapping around Remy from behind and pulling him back against the much larger male. The loud crashing noise wafted up to them and Remy held in a wince. The bridge creaked beneath them.

"I think we both know I would survive if this bridge snapped, but how about you Gambit? You're hardly close to invincible." The hands tightened around him, nearly cutting off his hair.

"I'm aware I'd lose my life Juggernaut."

"As am I." Remy tilted his head back far enough to stare up at the man above and behind him. His helmet blocked most of his features, but Remy could clearly make out his small blue eyes, staring at him with a dangerous and mad glint hidden behind them. This man was dangerous, so very dangerous. He could snap Remy in two, as if he was no more than a twig.

Remy LeBeau loved this danger.

Cain shifted his weight and the bridge shook again. Remy shivered and turned around in the Juggernaut's arms, pressing his face against his stomach. He wasn't tall enough to quite face his chest.

Remy LeBeau really loved the danger that Cain Marko created.


	4. Culture

**C - Culture**  
_**(Gambit X Colossus)**_

"It's really _red_."

"It is supposed to be red, my friend. Tis' Borscht."

"It looks like blood wit' chunks cher."

"Again, it is supposed to be this color Gambit."

Gambit wrinkled his nose and peered into the pot as Colossus gave it a slow stir.

"Is good Remy. You try, yes?" The look Piotr gave Remy at that moment had him caving in before he could even form a protest.

"Fine. Remy try, bu' only if you try some of Remy's famous gumbo tamorra' night. Deal?"

"Deal, Remy. Almos' done too." Piotr shot Remy an amused look, holding up a spoon with a small amount of Borscht filling it. "Give it a taste, yes?" Remy eyed the spoon as if it was secretly a weapon hellbent on ruining him. Piotr gave him that look again and Gambit hesitantly leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the spoon in his comrade's hand. The taste itself astounded Remy and he let out a little moan of pleasure around the spoon as he swallowed, pulling off of it with a pop. It was sour, but sweet.

The larger male's face turned red and he quickly placed the spoon down on the counter, turning back to stir the Borscht.

"How-How was it? I personally think Borscht best served cold, but that just me-"

"It was delicious cher. Qui'e surprisingly. Remy t'ink a pinch of salt might do though."

Colossus looked down at his auburn haired friend, smiling faintly. This was nice, sharing something like this with Remy was nice.

"I'm glad you like, Remy. I can't wait to try your gumbo tomorrow." Remy returned the other's smile, stealing another spoonful of Piotr's Borscht. "Привет! Remy!"

The Cajun snickered and jumped out of the way as Colossus swung playfully at him.

This was _nice_.


	5. Drive

**D - Drive  
**_**(Gambit & Boom Boom)**_

"Watch de road!"

"I am!"

"Not well e'nuff girl! You gon' kill dis' man!"

"So dramatic!"

Gambit struggled to calm his breathing as he held on desperately to the armrest of the passenger seat when Tabithat took another sharp turn. "Remy not ready to die yet Petite! Slow down!"

"Now where's the fun in that?!"

"Not dying!"

"Not dying is overrated!"

"What?!"

For the first time in his life, Gambit felt motion sickness creep up on his. His tan features began to turn green and he moaned in discomfort. Gambit soon began to feel nauseous and had to swallow back bile, lest he lose his breakfast all over the car. That would not be a fun thing to explain to Cyclops nor the Professor. Up ahead, the large front gates opened and the car zoomed through without slowing in the least bit. Just a meager five yards from the School's front steps, Tabitha finally slammed on the brakes and the car swerved and skidded to a stop, barely missing the first of the School's steps.

Tabitha was grinning and hooting while Gambit was trying to stop the dizziness and nausea. He just about fell out of the car.

"Tabitha, mon ami...Never again..."

"Fair 'nuff." The blonde girl shrugged and skipped up the steps, past an amused Storm and Wolverine on her way.

Gambit glowered the best he could in his stricken state. "Not. One. Word."


	6. Enchanting

**E - Enchanting  
****_(Gambit/Angel)_**

He was absolutely _enchanting_. The appearance of an angel from grace above. He constantly caught Remy's eyes; whether at meals, training, 'social outings' Jubilee or someone else organized. He always had Remy's eyes on him.

He was beautiful and Remy loved him.

But he didn't love Remy back.

He was cruel, mean, nasty. Always taking out his frustration on Gambit in the danger room, always insulting and ridiculing, and abusing. Especially after Antarctica. It didn't matter though, because he was still enchanting and Remy loved him.

Loved him like with Belladonna.

Like with Rogue….

Gambit never fell easily, but he fell hard when he did. A fling here and there wasn't love for the Cajun, but he had loved his Bella and his Rogue. He loved them in another life though….this Angel was now Gambit's one and only. Even if this enchanting creature hated his guts.

Remy would take all the hate, all the disgust and rage, as long as he got the Angel's eyes on him liked how Angel captured his.

Angel was enchanting and loved by Gambit.

It wasn't healthy for him, but Remy wasn't known for making the best choices.

He was a thief after all.


	7. Fluffy

**F - Fluffy  
**_**(Gambit/Scarlet Witch)**_

Cats had no reason to be so fluffy, none at all. No reason to be so cute either, the mangy creatures. Remy had never seen such a cat before anyways. No, the ones he'd always seen had been dirty, inbred, worm-infested mongrels in the back alleys of New Orleans. Seeing such a pure white and fluffy cat was an oddity.

And if it's overwhelming soft and fluffy fur wasn't enough, it's eyes were, as Wanda had told him, 'odd-eyed'. One clear, crystal-blue eye and wanna a feline yellowish-green. Wanda had also called it a pure-breed Khao Manee. A rare cat breed from Thailand-yada yada yada.

Remy stared down this creature sitting in his lap and his nose twitched. His companion tilted his-or was it her?- head to the side and jumped down from his lap the second Remy let out a quiet sneeze.

Wanda smiled and gave Remy an amused look. "Didn't take you for the cat-allergy type, dog maybe, but not cat." She scooped the pure-white fluffball back up into her arms and kissed it's head, cooing softly into its ears to calm its nerves.

"Dis' Cajun don't mind no fluff ball but please keep it away from 'im? I can' be goin' inta a job wit' cat fur on my coat and blowin' my cover from de sniffles, Cher."

"It's okay, he's Pietro's anyways."


	8. Genius

**G - Genius  
**_**(Gambit & Beast)**_

"Remy don' understand any of dis' and he usually t'ink he's pretty smart, Henry."

"It's simple trigonometry, Remy."

"You forgettin' dis' poor boy ain' never gone to public school? I learn e'nuff ta survive, this trigo-what ain' nevah been needed."

"Well, I think everyone needs a proper education, my friend." Hank gave his friend an encouraging smile. "I could help tutor you if you'd like? I'm sure some of the other students would like to join as well."

"Nah, Remy'll call ya when he needs ta learn dis', til den you keep doin' yer genius t'ing, Henry."

"Will do Remy."


	9. Hypsiophobia

**H - Hypsiophobia  
**_**(Gambit X Northstar)**_

Gambit ...did _not_ have a fear of heights. He was a thief, he dealt with heights on a daily basis whenever he did jobs. He was an X-Men, meaning he had fought in high places, flew the jet, did all sorts of things that involved him being miles up in the air.

So, no, Remy Lebeau was totally _not afraid of heights no matter what that blue fur ball told him_. So what if his stomach got butterflies and he felt nauseous just taking a peek down. That was totally normal for any person.

"Wanna go for a midnight fly Gambit~" Northstar leaned around the counter, snatching a cold fry from the Cajun's plate. Remy had come down for a midnight snack and was greeted with the presence of Jean-Paul not too long after. Gambit was a flirt himself, so he knew when someone was flirting and Jean-Paul was _flirting_.

"Ah, no thank you cher." Gambit gave the other a small smile. "Maybe another time, yes?"

Northstar pouted, lower lip puffed out and everything. "Come on, Rem. It'll be a short one. Half hour at the very most, not too fast either-"

"Gambit say no." The butterflies were growing claws and attacking his stomach lining at this point. Just imagining himself in open air, being able to fall oh so easily….

Damn it.

"Hey, are you okay? You're looking a little green there Gambit. Are the fries bad?" Northstar stood and walked closer to the brunette, catching his chin in his hand. "Oh, I think I see." Northstar backed off, a sympathetic smile on his face. "Maybe another time would be best. Or...we can always do something else. Teach me poker?"

"Merci, Jean-Paul. Merci…."


	10. Illusion

**I - Illusion  
**_**(Gambit & Professor X)**_

Everything was off somehow. Like, not just waking up on the wrong side of the bed _off_, but like walking into a parallel universe _off_. And Gambit didn't know what it was exactly, just that everything was _not okay_. He was not okay. Everything was too cheery, too happy. It shouldn't be like this, it just...shouldn't.

"Hey Remy!" Rogue wrapped her covered arms around his neck and hugged him close. Another thing that was off. Rogue would never hug him like this, she was always so careful and not really touchy-feely. She was too scared to be so physically affectionate.

This wasn't Gambit's Rogue.

Scott was waving to him from where he a Logan were playing pool. They weren't even making snide comments towards one another. Jean approached and began to ask for his help with dinner. Jeannie would never ask for his help with the cooking. This whole place was ...off.

Gambit swallowed the lump in his throat and gently pushed his beautiful Rogue away. "Ah, I'm sorry mon chers, but I think Gambit needs ta lie down for a peace." The red-head and brunette both sighed dramatically but let him pass.

On his way up the stairs, something even more _odd_ happened. Archangel, AKA Warren Worthington the Third, someone who despised Gambit with all of his being, _smiled_ at him and clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manor as if they had always been the best of friends.

This wasn't normal.

Watchful eyes caught Remy's and he stared into the all-seeing gaze of Charles Xavier, who's wheelchair was parked at the end of the hall, by a window.

What has he done?


	11. Journey

**J - Journey  
**_**(Gambit & Psylocke)**_

"No taste woman." Gambit shook his head in disgust as Journey's _'Gone Crazy'_ played throughout the living room. Betsy just rolled her eyes and continued on with what she was doing, reading a book. How can someone read a book and listen to music at the same time? Gambit didn't know.

"It's a good song."

"Non, don' even suggest such crazy nonsense."

Betsy gave a quiet huff and set her book down on the coffee table. She narrowed her eyes at Gambit as if challenging the Cajun man.

Challenge accepted


	12. K - Kangaroo

**K - Kangaroo  
**_**(Gambit/Pyro)**_

"Non."

"Please?"

"Non."

"Come on-"

"Non."

"I really want-"

"Not happening Pyromaniac."

"It's just _one pet_." Pyro had his hands clasped in front of him and his lower lip stuck out in a pout with just the tiniest beginning of tears in the corners of his eyes. John was actually really good at getting his way, but not with Gambit. He could see straight through his acting.

"Remy not smuggling no 'roos from your homeland. And before ya ask, no' stealin' from the zoo either."

Pyro's lower lip began to wobble and Remy heaved a heavy sigh.

"Will you take care of it?"

Pyro began to bob his head up and down in rapid fashion, reminding Remy oddly of those old baseball bobble head things.

"Promise?"

"I promise Remy!"

"Fine…."

Pyro just about screamed and jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Gambit's neck and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best Rem!" Pyro slowly let go of his friend and grinned up at him. "Thanks Remy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Johnny, the things I do for you..." Gambit sighed once more and shook his head in disbelief at himself.

"You know you love me!"

"Yeah...yeah I do."


End file.
